


Lost

by LittleGreyMouse



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dancing, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Swingers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreyMouse/pseuds/LittleGreyMouse
Summary: Leo and Vincent spend the night in an empty house and get some time to think.Vincent thinks about his marriage. But mostly he can't stop thinking about Leo.





	Lost

Vincent had forgotten how easy it could be to get lost in somebody. 

A decade or so ago, he'd been lost in Carol; the kisses were passionate and hungry, the sex was transformative, and conversations about nothing at all would last through the night. They were caught up in each other, drowning in the raging waters of this new love. But once you've found each other, you can't get lost again. They'd washed up on each other's shores and built a shelter together on solid ground. 

It hadn't been bad, what their love had evolved into, just different. In place of stolen kisses and aching hearts it was reading next to each other, paying bills together, waking up to find a bagged lunch waiting on the kitchen counter. It was peaceful, comfortable. The ocean was still. Until all of that fell apart. 

Now here Vincent was standing in yet another home that was not his next to one of America's most wanted criminals. 

His companion nodded appreciatively at the room around them, a modern, open-plan living room/kitchen/dining room setup with far too many windows for Vincent's comfort. 

"Not bad." Leo smiled, clapping Vincent on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go check out the bedrooms. Can't wait to finally sleep on a real mattress again!" 

Vincent smirked, too distracted for conversation. They had evaded the cops only yesterday, and now they were breaking into someone's home, begging for trouble. Granted, the "For Sale" sign planted in the front lawn seemed to grant a kind of permission, or at least an excuse. Vincent shrugged and got to work closing every curtain and shutting all the blinds. 

He was exhausted; they both were. The last day and a half had been nothing but running, hiding and scrounging for food. They were filthy too, smelling like lake water and caked in mud. God, Vincent was ready for a hot shower. 

"Hey, Vincent!" Leo called as he strode back into the newly darkened room. "There's only one bedroom; I'll arm wrestle you for it?" 

Vincent leaned back against the wall, tired even of holding his own weight. 

"That's alright, you take it. You spent more time on those prison cots than I did. I'll sleep on the couch," Vincent said. 

Leo smiled, eyes bright and grateful. Vincent couldn't stop himself from smiling back. 

"Thank you, Vincent. You want the bath first, or can I?" 

Vincent's smile morphed into an amused smirk. "Bath? Are you actually about to take a bath instead of a shower?" 

Leo shrugged. "Hey, I deserve some luxury every now and again." 

"You'll be sitting in your own filth." 

"Like a fucking king," Leo said with a flourish. 

Vincent chuckled, low and rough but genuine. Nothing was ever boring with Leo around, that was for sure. They shared a smile for a moment, somehow communicating all the gratitude they were reluctant to verbalize. Leo's smile was dangerous, Vincent thought. A newfound weakness he begrudgingly acknowledged. 

Leo was the one who broke eye contact, heading back into the hall, toward the bathroom. 

"Oh, no you don't," Vincent called, chasing after him. "I'm showering before you get a chance to turn the tub into a swamp." 

Leo conceded, "Fair enough," and resolved to search the kitchen for any food left behind. 

 

 

The shower felt like a god damn miracle; hot water rolling over Vincent's body and taking the dirt and grime with it. He felt peace for the first time in weeks. 

He thought about Carol; her health, her disdain for what Vincent was doing. But mostly he didn't. 

Mostly, he thought about Leo. 

Vincent cursed under his breath as the other man's face flashed in his mind. This was getting embarrassing. He'd ignored it back in prison; ignored how Leo's laugh could make him feel lighter than air, ignored the fizzy feeling in his stomach when their hands brushed against each other, ignored how watching Leo's muscles strain in a fight stirred something in him he didn't want to name. 

He didn't know when it had started. Actually, no, he did. Leo was a good-looking, charming man who was striking even when they first met. It was impossible not to notice that. What Vincent didn't know was when it had gotten so out of hand. The first time he really noticed, when it really started to fuck with his head was back at the farmhouse. They'd run that old couple out of their home and finally took the time to relax a little. On a whim, they'd played music together: one on the banjo, the other on piano. It was just like everything else they had done since they met; in-sync. Harmonious. 

It was when they stopped playing that Vincent noticed the grin on his own face and the speed of his heartbeat and thought, "Oh, shit." 

With an aggravated grunt, Vincent shut the water off. Cold air washed over him immediately. He just stood there for a moment, wet and naked, thinking. He knew what was happening. He knew exactly what was happening to him and he didn't know how to stop it. He was all at once angry and confused and disgusted with himself. Things had gotten so out of control so fast and Vincent wasn't even sure if he wanted to stop this or lie back and let the feeling take him. 

He was getting lost in Leo. 

 

 

All that was left in the kitchen cabinets was a box of stale Cheerios and a can of tuna long past its expiration date. The men resigned themselves to dry cereal for dinner. 

They sat across from each other at the table back in the main room. They had both tossed their dirty clothing into the washing machine (a blessing) and had found what little remained in the closets to wear. Vincent had managed a loud button-down shirt and a pair of shorts that almost fit him but not quite. He would have been embarrassed about how much leg he was showing, but after he had dressed, all that was left were some ratty old gym pants. 

Leo was conspicuously shirtless. 

"Do you want the shirt?" Vincent asked for the third time. 

Leo rolled his eyes, swallowing a spoonful of dry cereal. "For the last time, Vincent, I'm good. This is comfortable for me." 

Vincent didn't point out that conversely, this was definitely not comfortable for him. His companion was skinny, but it was all lean muscle cultivated from a life of working hard to get what he needed. Vincent did his best to keep his eyes from wandering, but he was tired and his resolve was weak. He visually traced the lines of Leo's broad shoulders and slender neck, roamed the valley between his pectoral muscles and the peaks of his nipples. 

Leo didn't seem to notice. 

"This is a lot better than fish, huh?" 

Vincent snapped to attention. "Ah, yeah. Most things are." 

"Hey, Vincent?" Leo asked, putting his spoon down. Vincent raised an eyebrow. 

Leo continued, "You think we can stop by and see my wife and kid before we do this? It's been too damn long since I've seen them." 

Vincent sighed and turned contemplative. "Do you think that's a good idea right now? When we've got heat after us?" 

"Man, fuck good ideas," Leo groaned, "I need to see my boy." 

That did it. That hit Vincent right in the softest parts of his heart. 

"Fine," he conceded. "For a bit. But we lay low." 

"Of course." Leo smiled, excited. "I'll have to give Linda a call and let her know we're coming." 

"Better not. It's too easy for the police to tap the phone lines." 

Leo shrugged and resumed eating. "Alright. I just hope she kicks out any of her boyfriends before I get there." 

Vincent paused, spoon halfway to his mouth. 

"Boyfriends?" He asked. 

Leo nods. "I've been locked up for a long time, man, and my girl has needs. The deal is that we don't ever meet each other's flings." 

Vincent could barely form words. He dropped his spoon back into the bowl without having taken a bite. 

"You _swing?_ " He asked, incredulous. 

__Prickling a bit at the tone of the question, Leo shrugged._ _

__"You don't?"_ _

__"God, no." Vincent could almost see Carol's disapproving frown. "Why?"_ _

__"Why swing?"_ _

__Vincent nodded._ _

__"We spend a lot of time apart. As long as we always come back to each other, anything goes."_ _

__"Huh," was all Vincent could manage, trying not to judge._ _

__"Besides," Leo said, "You can't be everything your partner wants. Sometimes you want someone skinny, sometimes someone fat, or black or white, or pussy or dick."_ _

__Vincent felt his cheeks go hot. Did Leo really just..? He'd dropped that bombshell so casually that Vincent thought he may have misheard. Maybe it was just wishful thinking._ _

__Seeing Vincent's shocked expression, Leo frowned._ _

__"I'm just being honest with you," he said defensively, stabbing his spoon down into his cereal._ _

__Guilt seized Vincent's chest. "Oh, no, no, it's... It's fine. If it works for you and Linda that's... that's good."_ _

__Leo relaxed visibly. "Good."_ _

__Vincent wanted so badly to ask more. He couldn't bring himself do it._ _

__

__

__There's a god damn record player._ _

__This was a revelation for Leo. He didn't know how they'd missed it before, sitting on a cabinet at the back of the living room._ _

__"Oh, hell yes," Leo muttered to himself._ _

__Vincent smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. It was good to relax like this after so much constant action. Vincent couldn't help wishing that they'd met under different circumstances. He stood there against the obscured window just watching Leo move, watched the muscles of his bare back shift. A hundred different lives they could have spent together played out in his head._ _

__And then Leo found the records._ _

__The cabinet was an absolute goldmine of hit music. Leo laughed triumphantly and started thumbing through albums._ _

__"How in the hell did all this get left behind?" Leo wonders aloud._ _

__Vincent shrugged, though Leo wasn't looking. After a moment of searching, Leo pulled a record from the shelf, grinning._ _

__He held it up for Vincent to see._ _

__"Otis Redding." He beamed._ _

__Vincent smiled back. "That's a classic. I love that record."_ _

__"It's Linda's favorite," Leo said, pulling the vinyl from its sleeve._ _

__"Hey, wait, wait," Vincent hurried over to his companion, concern in his expression. "Someone could hear that."_ _

__Leo defiantly placed the record on the player, putting the needle in place._ _

__"No one will notice. It's not the kind of neighborhood where people call the cops on a little music."_ _

__"From an empty house?"_ _

__Leo set the record spinning. "You worry too much, Vincent."_ _

__Before Vincent could protest, a rich, sweet male voice cut through the quiet._ _

" _I've Been Loving You..._ "

Redding's voice was soon joined by piano, then guitar. Leo swayed in time to the music. He moved subtly, at first just his head, but as the song continued his feet, shoulders and hips joined in, unable to resist. 

____

____Vincent stared; he couldn't do anything else. He sucked in a breath and didn't let it go._ _ _ _

____

____Leo had closed his eyes, letting the music move through him with a pleased smile on his lips. The movement caused his sweatpants to settle lower on his hips, revealing the lines where his legs met his torso._ _ _ _

____

____"Uh," Vincent managed, starting to back up._ _ _ _

____

____Opening his eyes, Leo asked, "Hey, you wanna dance?"_ _ _ _

____

____"Dance?" Vincent grimaced at the way his voice broke._ _ _ _

____

____The younger man offered his hand. "I feel like dancing. I don't really give a shit about anything else right now."_ _ _ _

____

____Vincent breathed slowly, deliberately. This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea._ _ _ _

____

____As he took Leo's hand, horns and drums swelled in crescendo. Leo placed his free hand on Vincent's hip, taking the lead. Vincent didn't mind. Leo lead them through simple moves, forward and back, left and right. Vincent tripped over his own feet._ _ _ _

____

____"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked, almost embarrassed._ _ _ _

____

____Leo grabbed him by the hand and lead him in a spin. Vincent scoffed._ _ _ _

____

____"Linda made me take lessons before our wedding," Leo answered, catching Vincent by the hip again._ _ _ _

____

____Vincent nodded. His palms were sweating, his stomach twisting. He was mortified to realize that he was _salivating_. He swallowed hard. Leo smiled broadly at him. God, if Leo knew what he was thinking... ___ _

____

______Vincent looked in Leo's eyes and tried to let himself relax. He gave the taller man's bare shoulder a squeeze, like asking for help. Leo obliged, sprinkling in more easy and fun moves. Vincent stumbled through it until he figured it out, following Leo through his impromptu choreography._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Now you've got it!" Leo laughed, guiding the two of them through a series of light steps. Vincent chuckled happily, watching his feet. He let himself feel the moment; the plan, Carol, Harvey, everything had fled his mind. It was just him and the music and Leo here and they were both so beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______And all too soon the music faded out. They swayed slowly to a stop, not moving apart._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent again realized how close they were, how warm Leo's hand was in his own, how his fingers lingered on Leo's naked chest. He tore his hands away._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent took a step back, then another for good measure, and cleared his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"It's getting late," he declared, his eyes anywhere but on the other man. "We should get some rest; long day ahead of us tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo nodded in the periphery of his vision._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Okay," the younger man sighed. "Whatever you say..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______When Leo was gone, Vincent let out a breath he'd not noticed he was holding. What the fuck was wrong with him? He continued berating himself as he settled onto the couch and turned off the lights. The darkness left him alone with his worries, all coming back to him at once._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _ _ _

____

______Sleep didn't come; Vincent hadn't expected it to. He considered the state of his life; on the outs with his wife, running from the law, potentially falling for a male, swinging, dancing jewel thief with a debilitating fear of heights. He could almost laugh if it weren't all so confusing._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent was a natural problem solver, but he couldn't puzzle himself out. He didn't know what he wanted, aside from Harvey dead. His relationships were a mess and the right words were always so hard to find._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He lay there in the dark, clad in only a pair of borrowed shorts, staring at the void of black above him. He took a breath, then another, then groaned in frustration. He was on his feet in a moment, padding across the carpet into the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The door to the master bedroom was left ajar and he could hear Leo snoring softly. Vincent entered, closing the door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo slept on his stomach, spread out to cover most of the queen-sized bed. His mouth hung open and he was probably drooling. Vincent took a seat on the foot of the bed, facing away from his friend._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He sighed, then said, "Leo."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The only response was a sleepy snort._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Leo," he said again, louder._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He could feel the mattress shift behind him, heard Leo yawn as he sat up._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Vincent?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I need to talk to you."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Shit," Leo sighed, only half annoyed. "What's goin' on?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I think Carol's going to leave me." It was the first thought that came to him, blurted out into the night._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The mattress shifted again and Leo said, "Well, damn."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent just let his thoughts flow free. "But I'm not even sure if I want her to stay." He shook his head, looking at his hands. "Things between us haven't been right in a while; I don't want my kid to grow up with parents who can't look at each other without arguing. Is it better to make a clean brake while we can?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo opened his mouth, shut it, then tried again._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"If you love her, you've got to work for it. That's just what marriage is."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I love her. I do. It's just... I don't know. It's not what it used to be."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______A big, warm hand alighted on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"It's worth it, man. Love is always worth it."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent chuckled mirthlessly. "We'll you aren't helping matters much."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The hand retreated. "Excuse me?" Leo asked, offended._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" Vincent let his frustration seep into his voice. "I was going to follow the plan, kill Harvey, and go home to my wife. And then you come along and fuck with my head."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"What the hell did I do?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I've been trying to figure that out."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo sighed, calming himself. "Look, Vincent, you're probably overthinking it. You do that a lot. Just go with your gut, your instincts. You'll know what you've gotta do."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent nodded. He could try that._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He stood wordlessly, finding a new seat on Leo's side of the bed. Their eyes met, Leo's confused and searching._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent wasn't confused anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He leaned in, his mind blissfully silent for once, and pressed his lips to Leo's._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo jolted back in surprise. "What are you doing?_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent took Leo gently by the chin. He wondered at how the younger man slowly relaxed into his touch, drifting forward easily. He watched as Leo's eyes wandered down to Vincent's lips, the corners of his own mouth twitching up into a smile._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent fixed his gaze on that smile, on Leo's inviting, parting lips._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I'm going with my gut."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He pulled Leo back into him and this time he met no resistance. Leo was eager, more so than Vincent could have hoped and soon the younger man's arm was around his neck, helping to close the distance with vigor. Vincent let his own hands drift downward, one following the curve of Leo's neck, the other settling on the hips which had teased him so mercilessly before. Their mouths opened against each other, tongues finding a rhythm and a dance of their own._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo leaned back against the headboard, beckoning for Vincent to follow. Vincent leaned forward toward him, hoisting himself onto the bed and on top of Leo. Leo initiated the kiss this time, tugging Vincent into him with a hand in his hair. Vincent reveled in the warmth as they moved together, skin meeting skin as they embraced tightly. Leo's skin was taut everywhere Vincent touched him and he found himself chuckling breathlessly in appreciation. This was so new but so, so welcome. Vincent had never thought another man's body would be so fun, so gratifying to explore. He let his hands roam the geography of Leo's skin; jawline, broad shoulders, strong arms, fit stomach. Slowly traveling lower, savoring the feeling under his fingertips. Jesus, he'd been wanting to do this for weeks._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo grabbed him by his thick thighs, pulling Vincent into his lap for easier access. Suddenly lips were on Vincent's collarbone and there was one hand on his ass and another thumbing his nipple. Leo knew what he was doing, taking it slow and steady where Vincent was desperate and moving too fast._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent's hand disappeared beneath the sheets and underneath Leo, ghosting his fingers along the man's hip bone. He was met with surprisingly little resistance._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"You're naked," Vincent observed._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I am." Leo raised an eyebrow, a question. A challenge._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent smiled, showing teeth. His voice was a low, rumbling growl like thunder rolling over the sea._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Makes it easier for me."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Their lips crashed together again, magnetized to each other. Leo wound his fingers back into Vincent's hair and pulled just enough to hurt. The older man retaliated with a soft bite to Leo's lower lip._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo moaned into Vincent's mouth at the sensation and it made Vincent feel so fucking proud of himself. Leo raked a hand through the other man's chest hair before curling his arm around to his lower back. He jerked Vincent forward, onto his pelvis, and Vincent could feel how hard he was getting through the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Speaking of the sheets, they were quickly becoming abhorrent to both men. Vincent reluctantly climbed off of Leo for a moment and Leo threw the sheets off of himself eagerly. And there was that body, that perfect body, that Vincent couldn't get out of his head. It was a hell of a treat to have it all laid bare before him, to get to do what he wanted with it. He made to climb back on top, but Leo held up a hand._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Shorts," Leo said, an urgency to his tone._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent looked down, having forgotten the shorts in his excitement somehow despite the strain the zipper was causing his growing erection. They were quickly kicked off and forgotten._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He moved to straddle Leo again, but Leo caught him by the waist and flipped them both over. Leo licked his lips, looming over Vincent._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent was sure he had stopped breathing._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo was already hard as a rock in anticipation, but Vincent was an older man; he needed a little more help to get going. Leo obliged._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He took Vincent's length in his hands pumping arrhythmically, unpredictably so that Vincent couldn't quite keep up. Vincent shuddered and groaned, the sound of his voice making Leo twitch and shake until his own breath came out ragged._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The movement and the sensation of Leo's hand made quick work of Vincent._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"That's it," he breathed, gripping Leo's shoulder as the world spun around them. "That's it."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo smiled, successful, and adjusted himself. Vincent gasped as Leo's cock made contact with his own. Leo moved up and down, back and forth, creating sweet friction between them._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent cried out, hips bucking upward of their own accord. And Leo smiled. This fucker who was turning Vincent's life upside-down was smiling down at him, loving every moan and breath, loving the way he was undoing the other man so thoroughly. That smile, that dangerous smile, sent a wave of something unidentifiable through Vincent's whole body. Fuck it. Fuck Carol, fuck Harvey. Fuck everything that wasn't right here, right now._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He grabbed Leo by the neck, forcing him close for a desperate kiss, like Vincent was starving for it. Leo reciprocated just as hungrily, his tongue flitting into the other man's mouth. They savored the warmth and the taste of each other until Vincent couldn't take it anymore. He took Leo's cock into his hand, the feeling completely foreign but god damn if Vincent wasn't determined to figure it out. He started working Leo like he always did to himself and it seemed effective. Leo cried out, loud and shaky and uninhibited. He took hold of Vincent in kind._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______They moved together, mirroring one another's actions until it was hard to tell which body was whose. It was almost surreal, giving and receiving simultaneously like they were one._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent watched Leo's face. His eyes were screwed shut and he puffed out his cheeks with short, labored breaths. It was downright cute, they way he was trying to keep himself together. Vincent took a chance._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Leo," he muttered into the other man's ear. Saying his name made it personal; he wanted Leo to know that for Vincent, this wasn't a one night stand just for kicks but a real, personal connection he was feeling._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo answered, "Vincent," his hot breath tickling the other man's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______They drifted closer until their torsos were flush against one another. Their hands came together to encircle both of their dicks, tugging faster and harder in tandem. A tight, hot feeling burned in Vincent, his thoughts were incoherent but somehow all about Leo. He couldn't last much longer._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Close," he said, his voice little more than a strangled gasp. "I can't..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo caught Vincent's lips, silencing the words he couldn't find. The kiss was rough and messy and forceful and it sent Vincent reeling. He came with a yelp and his whole body convulsed with pleasure, orgasm rolling through him in waves._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______When he finally came down, Vincent was struggling for air and trying to make sense of the world around him. He saw Leo, gorgeous Leo, and saw that the younger man wasn't far behind him. He tightened his grip around Leo's hand, taking control of their movement._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Leo," Vincent breathed, but the other didn't hear. "Leo!"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo's eyes snapped open, inquisitive._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent took a breath, squeezing with both of their hands._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Look at me," Vincent commanded. He needed to see Leo's face. Needed to watch as he came undone. Vincent wanted Leo to look him in the eye as he came, for Leo to watch the face of the man who had done this to him._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo nodded, shaking on the precipice. The eye contact was intense, unbreaking as they continued moving together._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo tried to follow Vincent's order, but it was like trying to keep your eyes open while sneezing. His breaths came faster and shallower until he shouted and his head crested back, pleasure overwhelming him. Then he collapsed, limp, onto Vincent._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______A moment of nothing but heavy breathing and tired smiles._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Leo rolled off of Vincent, letting his body hit the mattress heavily. They were both a mess yet again, covered in sweat and the combined consequence of their orgasms._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Fuck," Leo sighed, breathless and pleasure-spent._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Vincent became aware of a stinging behind his eyes, a heat that was easy to recognize. _No _, Vincent thought, no way he was going to cry after sex like some kid. No matter how good it was. No matter how many feelings were stirring inside of him.___ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"How are you doing over there, Vincent?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Vincent stared up at the ceiling, reluctant to let Leo see him like this. Leo had propped himself on his elbow, large in Vincent's peripheral vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________When Vincent didn't react, a skinny arm snaked around to his back, pulling him in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"Vincent, c'mere."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Vincent took a deep breath and did as he was told. He turned onto his side and was met with Leo's megawatt smile. He looked exhausted but so, so happy. Leo drifted toward Vincent, planting a light but long kiss on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Vincent smiled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"This is a fucking adventure, huh?" Leo laughed. He pecked another kiss under Vincent's eye, taking with him an errant tear the older man hadn't managed to stifle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Vincent laughed. He laughed so hard his stomach nearly cramped. Leo joined in until it faded, letting quiet overtake the room once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Vincent shook his head, grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"Leo Caruso," he said, "What the hell are you doing to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Leo chuckled and shrugged. "Nothing you didn't pay me back for, that's for sure."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________They melted into each other, arms and legs entangling as sleep started to catch up to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Vincent stared forward in the dark and put hand to Leo's face. He drew a calloused thumb over Leo's impressively sharp cheekbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"You're so fucking beautiful," he purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Leo scoffed, "I'm a man, I'm not beautiful." He pinched Vincent's thigh playfully. "But I am damn good looking."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Leo stared into Vincent's eyes for a second, looking like he had a thought on the tip of his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"Oh shit," he finally said, "I broke the rule."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Vincent tittered, still on cloud nine. "What rule?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"My rule with Linda. About meeting each other's flings."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________The reminder of Leo's wife and the term "fling" deflated Vincent. His thumb came to a stop near Leo's ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Leo continued, "Because I definitely want you to meet her. And Alex."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Vincent suddenly felt hollow; devoid of thoughts and unable to react._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Leo yawned as he continued to speak. "They'll like you, I think. God, I can't wait to see them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"You miss Linda that bad?" It was a dumb question with an answer Vincent knew he didn't want to hear, but that's what came out of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"Like crazy!" Leo's voice was like quiet shout. "Every day. She's my life, man, she's what kept me sane while I was locked up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"What's she like?" Vincent was starting to believe some part of him just wanted to be hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Leo smiled. Wider than he had smiled minutes ago in Vincent's arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"An angel, Vincent. Well, _my_ angel." He laughed at a memory. "She's not exactly a saint either."

That had done it. The combination of exhaustion, physical euphoria, and Vincent's probing had sent Leo on a sentimental streak.

"She's another part of me; I don't know who I am without her. She makes me feel-"

"Lost," Vincent interjected.

"What do you mean 'lost?'"

Vincent let the words flow, everything he'd been feeling since he and Leo met.

"Like you're swept up. You're so enthralled by this other person that you can't tell up from down. You get lost in the way they make you feel."

Leo squinted, considering, and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," Leo said, "It's more like... like I'm more myself when I'm with her, you know? And she's more herself with me. I don't have to worry about who I am with Linda because I know."

Vincent nodded slightly, at a loss for words. He took his hand from Leo's face. He had stopped crying.

Leo looked at him, confused, for a moment before a realization hit him.

"Oh, shit," He said guiltily, "I'm sorry, Vincent, I shouldn't have said that. Not after what you told me about Carol."

Vincent closed his eyes and took a breath. Leo thought Vincent was jealous of his relationship because of Carol? Fine. Vincent didn't have to correct him, didn't have the drive nor the energy to do so. It was fine like that.

"It's fine," Vincent said aloud, turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Leo said, missing the signals and draping an arm over Vincent's chest. He pressed a kiss into the older mans beard. "Good night, Vincent."

Vincent was silent. He listened to Leo's breathing slow down.

After a while Vincent turned back, couldn't help himself, to look at Leo. He watched the way his chest moved up and down as he breathed. Watched his eyelids flutter as he drifted to sleep. Despite everything, Vincent cracked a rueful smile. He pulled Leo closer until their noses touched and Vincent could once again feel Leo's body heat.

 _I could love you_ , Vincent thought, and he very nearly said it. _I could love you so much._

Leo snored.

Vincent felt more lost than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, look at that, I made myself sad.  
> I don't even really ship this? I just think their dynamic is incredible and I wanted to explore this angle.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Song referenced is Otis Redding's "I've Been Loving You Too Long." It's SO good, give it a listen :D


End file.
